Wedding
by carlycagalli
Summary: Cagalli's wedding day... Not really an asucaga ending though. TWOSHOT.
1. 1

Disclaimer - I don't own Gundam Seed!

* * *

Cagalli sat in the room, staring at her reflection in the mirror as Lacus did the finishing touches to her hair. "Oh my," Lacus marveled at the beauty in front of her as she stepped back to admire her work on the amber princess. Wearing a strapless white gown decorated with lace and sparkling sequins, Cagalli looked more beautiful than she had ever been. Hanging around her neck was a pure, white jewel necklace, and her hair was curling softly to her shoulders. "Hey, I'll go check on the groom first. Rest a while, ok?" Lacus slipped out of the room quietly, leaving Cagalli to stare of into space.

"This is it. I'm getting married." Cagalli thought, smiling to herself. Imagining herself up at the altar, memories of HIM began to flood her mind. She had always wanted to marry him. He had always been her only one. But all that had changed…

FLASHBACK

_Cagalli entered Athrun's apartment quietly, giggling to herself. The clinkling of glasses in her bag reminded her of her task. It was her birthday, and she wanted to spend a special day with her beloved Athrun. She was going to start with a romantic breakfast, then watch cheesy movies, walk in the park… She had it all planned. Having prepared her meal and set up the table, she crept towards her boyfriend's room to wake him, only to see a shocking sight. Her Athrun, no doubt about it judging from his striking blue hair, was sleeping int eh same bed with another woman. Meer Cambell, no less! Worst of all, they were both naked! Cagalli's heart wrenched in pain and she let out a strangled cry. Athrun sat up, and was shocked to see Cagalli standing tearfully at his door. Glancing down guiltily at Meer, he looked back towards her painful gaze, only to see her gone in a flash of golden-blonde. Cursing and hitting himself, Athrun got up and tried to give chase, but by the time he made it to the door, she was gone. Groaning and walking back to his kitchen, he noticed the well set-up table and suddenly he remembered that it was her birthday! Guilt hit him hard as he slumped down dazedly at the counter and tried to control his emotions._

_Cagalli just ran, as fast as she could, away from his house. Tears streamed down her face. How could he? Images of him and Meer kept appearing in her mind, flashing in and out. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake them off. All she could do was run blindly…_

END OF FLASHBACK

"It was my birthday…" Cagalli mumbled. "Time to go!" Lacus smiled cheerfully. Snapping back to reality, Cagalli quickly wiped away the tears she had unconsciously dropped, but it didn't escape Lacus' eyes.

"Thinking about him? Don't worry, he understands." Her eyes softened.

Cagalli smiled slightly. _You have Kira, you wouldn't understand._ Drying her eyes, she refreshened herself and stood up as Lacus lowered the veil. "I'm ready,

* * *

hey, read and review, if you have time. this is only my second fic! please tell me if there are any errors in my writing, i would appreciate it and i would like to improve too )

-carlycagalli


	2. 2

Hey guys, this is the end. Thanks for the reviews, hope to receive more! ) Enjoy.

Disclaimer - I don't own Gundam SEED.

* * *

Athrun sat forlornly in the church. Looking around, he found that he barely knew any of the people seated. Leaning back, he laughed silently to himself. _2 years ago, we were still an item. Now I'm attending her wedding with a bunch of people I don't even know? _Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, the woman next to him threw him a glare and continued chattering excitedly to her husband. "That sweet Cagalli is finally getting married. How wonderful. It took her ages to get over that jerk that cheated on her."

Athrun bit his lip. A pang of guilt hit him as he remembered waking up in bed with Meer to see Cagalli at his door, staring tearfully and taking in the scene before her. He wanted to explain, but he knew there was no excuse. He had been caught in the act. Seeing her pained expression, he immediately regretted having an affair with a woman that he didn't even love. He wished, hoped, prayed that if he begged, she would forgive him. But things are never that easy. And they sure weren't for him. After half a year, he eventually had to stop having doors slammed into his face and phone calls hung up on him. He had even received countless threats from Cagalli's protective brother, who used to be his best friend, until the incident. Her eyes… They expressed the heartbreak and betrayal that he couldn't seem to forget.

He knew he hadn't gotten over her, even after 2 years. He's received countless of offers from other women, but he never accepted them. He also knew that he didn't deserve her. She was such a perfect angel, while he was just a dirty bastard. She had been his sweetest goddess, but why did he choose to have that one night of pleasure over a whole lifetime of regret. Oh, how he despised himself.

"I… I could have been the one marrying her." He muttered angrily to himself.

He was so shocked when he had received the wedding invitation. All he could do was stare at it. _What? She's getting married? I don't understand. Why? _He didn't get over it for weeks, until the actual day of the wedding itself. He didn't know why he had some, but he had somewhat wanted to see her again, even if it were for the last time.

Suddenly, the church bells rang and the sweet wedding tune drifted into the air. Athrun, turning towards the large oak doors of the church hall, caught his breath in amazement. Cagalli, in her pure white wedding gown, was absolutely stunning. The light caught her hair in just the right way, causing her to look as if she were enveloped in light. Kira wrapped his arm around his sister's slim form, leading her to the altar, where her nervous groom was waiting. Shinn Asuka. **(Sorry SxS and SxL and SxWhoever fans. Also sorry to CxWhoever fans) **That lucky bastard! Athrun's stomach twisted as he watched Shinn smile tenderly at Cagalli and caress her cheek softly.

"Do you, Shinn Asuka, take Cagalli Yula Athha as your lawfully wedded wife…"

"I do."

"Do you, Cagalli Yula Athha, take Shinn Asuka as your lawfully wedded husband…"

"I do."

Athrun's heart sank. He tried to cheer for the couple like others were doing but he could feel his heart breaking into tiny pieces.

"Anyone who objects to this marriage, please speak now."

Athrun clamped his mouth shut. He could feel eyes on him, eyes of his and Cagalli's friends. Kira shot him a death glare, as if to say "don't you dare spoil the best day of her life".

-PAINFUL SILENCE-

Finally, the wedding ended. Athrun let out a sigh, his eyes following the form of Cagalli and Shinn waving as they stepped down from the altar. Loud cheering and clapping continued as they walked along the carpeted path, still waving.

Suddenly, he caught Cagalli's eye. To his surprise, she gave him a small smile. Just a small smile, but the meanings behind it were endless. Athrun finally broke into a smile. He knew that the small smile was only meant for him, and that smile would encourage him to move on with his life. He stood on the steps outside the church, under the bright sun, watching Cagalli walking of towards her happiness. He felt himself slipping out of his misery, and felt free again, after a long time. The load in his heart had been lifted.

He would recover, he knew.

* * *

end. :D hope you liked it :)

-carlycagalli


End file.
